


First Date

by SuperSam



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But also, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, This is a very soft fic, cause they wanted kustard that wasnt porn, fell paps is a Supportive Brother, im just a soft bitch who writes soft fics, it's technically for a friend, sans really likes olive garden breadsticks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSam/pseuds/SuperSam
Summary: Sans and Red go on their first date





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> did i mention that it's their first date cause thats a thing thats happening

Red was nervous. More accurately, he was going to wear straight through his bedroom carpet if he kept pacing.

His fretting was interrupted by his brother’s loud knock and even louder voice, as he strolled into the room.

“BROTHER, I CAN HEAR YOU PACING AROUND AND WORRYING TOO MUCH THROUGH THE WALLS. I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT NO MATTER WHAT YOU THINK IS GOING TO GO WRONG, EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE FINE. YOU’RE JUST OVERTHINKING THINGS AGAIN.”

“but-”

“NO BUTS! I CAN TELL YOU RIGHT NOW WHAT’S GOING TO HAPPEN. SANS IS GOING TO ARRIVE SOON, FASHIONABLY LATE AS ALWAYS, AND HE’S GOING TO BE JUST AS NERVOUS AS YOU. THEN YOU TWO WILL GO OUT AND ACT LIKE FOOLS, BUT I PROMISE YOU THAT EVEN IF YOU MAKE A COMPLETE IDIOT OF YOURSELF, HE’S GOING TO FIND IT ENDEARING. AND THEN WHEN YOU COME HOME SMILING I’LL GET TO BRAG ABOUT HOW I WAS RIGHT THE WHOLE TIME.”

“but what if something does go wrong and he doesn’t even want to see me again??”

“THEN I’LL FIGHT HIM. HE AND HIS BROTHER MAY BE MY BEST FRIENDS, BUT YOU’RE MORE IMPORTANT, AND I WILL NOT HESITATE TO THROW HANDS IF IT BECOMES NECESSARY.”

Red laughed, but still seemed unconvinced.

“BROTHER. JUST BREATHE. NOTHING IS GOING TO GO WRONG.”

There was a knock at the front door, and Red rushed to answer it, Fell trailing not far behind him.

He opened the door, and immediately relaxed when he saw Sans in almost exactly what he wore every day, just with his slippers swapped for sneakers, and his white t-shirt traded for a black one with a tuxedo design printed on the front.

“did your bro force you to wear real shoes for this??”

“yeah, can you believe it? guess he wanted me to start this date off on the right foot.”

Fell seemed to be in agony at that.

“UGH, AT LEAST WAIT TO START TELLING TERRIBLE JOKES UNTIL I’M NOT STANDING WITHIN EARSHOT!!”

“aw boss, i thought it was a real shoe-in”

“DON’T YOU TWO HAVE A DATE TO BE GETTING TO?”

“we could always just skip the date and make out on the couch”

“DON’T YOU DARE! I REFUSE TO LET YOU TWO HAVE ANYTHING LESS THAN THE BEST FOR YOUR FIRST DATE. YOU’RE GOING TO GO TO DINNER EVEN IF I HAVE TO DRIVE YOU THERE MYSELF.”

“oh man, how terrible, you’ll drive for us. can’t imagine a worse fate than having my brother drive me places”

“we should still get going, red. we’re going to olive garden and i want breadsticks”

“heh, alright, see ya boss.”

Fell shoved him out the door.

“HAVE FUN, BROTHER. DON’T TORMENT THE OTHER CUSTOMERS WITH YOUR TERRIBLE JOKES.”

The front door was closed before he could get a response out.

“heh. couldn’t ask for a better bro.”

“he’s almost as worried about our first date as we are, and that’s saying something. anyway, follow me, i know a shortcut.”

They rounded the corner of the house, and stepped directly into the Olive Garden lobby, scaring a poor old woman.

“whoops. heh, guess i should’ve figured people wouldn’t appreciate a couple’a skeletons appearing outta nowhere.”

They were seated quickly, as the restaurant wasn’t very busy.

The moment the breadsticks were set in front of them, Sans snatched one from the basket and tore into it at a speed he would have expected from someone like Undyne. He had to laugh at the sight.

“man, are the breadsticks really that good?”

“you bread-er believe it. try one for yourself.”

Red took one and enjoyed it at a much more moderate pace. He was much more relaxed than he had been when he left the house. How had he thought that the date would be anything other than this?

The rest of dinner passed in a blur of dumb food related puns, resulting in them almost getting kicked out for being too loud. Eventually, they finished their dinner, with Red paying, and leaving a generous tip just because he was in such a good mood. 

As they walked out of the building, Sans turned to him.

“hey, you up for staying out a bit longer? i have something i wanna show you.”

“sure, what is it??”

“it’s a surprise. it’s not far from here though, and i know another shortcut.”

Sans led them between a couple trees, and they stepped out at the top of a hill.

Red’s jaw immediately dropped. The view of the city and the sky were both incredible.

“pretty cool, right? i like to come out here every now and then to relax, and i figured you’d like it too. i thought we could chill here for a bit where it’s quiet, cause i know you don’t like crowded places.”

Red couldn’t help but smile softly at that. It probably didn’t seem like a big deal to Sans, but it just made him feel so warm to know that he had remembered that.

They sat down and just leaned against each other, enjoying the view, and each other’s company.

This was by far the best first date Red had ever been on.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr for more soft skeletons at theradicalace.tumblr.com


End file.
